


Nailed

by Namekkin



Series: The Story of New Namek [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Politics, Breeding, Dragon Ball Z Abridged - Freeform, Gen, Intersex, M/M, Marking, Namekian Babies, Namekian Biology, Namekian Culture, Other, Politics, Post-Dragon Ball Z, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namekkin/pseuds/Namekkin
Summary: Grand Elder Moori summons Porunga and makes a wish that will alter Piccolo and Maimai's lives as much as it will impact New Namek.In the aftermath of Moori's wish, Piccol, Maimai and Moori are all forced to come to terms with the truth about Caraca.
Relationships: Nail (Dragon Ball/Original Character(s), Piccolo (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Story of New Namek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778440
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Nailed

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of The Story of New Namek.
> 
> In Part 1, Grand Elder Moori's growing discontent with Piccolo threatens his family's security. At the same time, his Earthling mate Maimai learns the truth about their youngest child's heritage and is unsure how Piccolo will take the news.
> 
> Part 2 begins with a look back to the pivotal instant that changed the course of Piccolo and Maimai's lives and set the course for a new destiny for New Namek.
> 
> *Piccolo and Nail can converse telepathically as in Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged. Piccolo's dialogue with Nail is in /italics/ and Nail's dialogue with Piccolo is in '/quotes and italics/'.

_It's just for this_ one _time, understand?_ Piccolo stood with his back turned to Maimai. His gaze was studiously fixed, concentrated out the bedroom window, as he negotiated with Nail while pretending to admire the Ajissa trees.

' _Yeah, I know.'_ Piccolo was still somewhat resistant, even though he'd said he was fine with it. Nail knew better than to offer Piccolo his opinions at this point and possibly have him change his mind.

_I don’t need to tell you that, despite what Maimai says in the heat of the moment, you can’t actually go h- er, power up. You’d kill them. You’ve seen human males, after all. Krillin, Tien and Yamcha—_

' _Krillin and_ who _?'_

— _And no love darts._

Nail’s voice sputtered. ' _How do you even-'_

Piccolo growled. _I didn’t hatch yesterday. Listen, I don’t know WHAT your brothers told you, but we can impregnate humans._ He snorted. _Well,_ you _can’t. Wrap it up._

A retort caught in Nail’s throat. There was no point in arguing.

Touching two fingers to his forehead and closing his eyes, Piccolo channelled his ki up towards his mind and held it there for a few seconds.

I sat on the bed, watching Piccolo with amusement and interest. 'He must be laying some ground rules with Nail.' My felt cheeks warmed up at the thought. I had bathed myself in the river that passed behind the house and put on a blue gi that brought out my eye colour. My mind snapped back to the present when I felt Piccolo’s ki suddenly rise. When it fell, he was still and silent for a moment, his shoulder muscles tense.

I smiled as she watched him raise his hands to eye level and then flex his fingers, as if he couldn't believe they were there; that they were his. 

I was anxious; I wasn't sure what to expect.

Finally, my mate turned around and set his eyes on me. I made a surprised sound as our eyes met. Seconds ago this was Piccolo, the strongest Namek alive and protector of the Nameks' new planet and leader, Grand Elder Moori. In physical form, this was still my mate, but the wanton, predatory gaze that made my cheeks burn belonged to Old Namek's strongest warrior.

Nail.

Nail, free at last to use Piccolo's body as he desired, wasted no time cornering his prey. He leapt towards the bed, tackling me. I yelped in surprise, only to be cut off as Nail pushed his mouth roughly onto mine.

Piccolo growled, now buried in Nail's subconscious via the inversion. _Hey! You said you would be gentle!_

 _'You-_ mmm _-said you would be -_ ah _! quiet,'_ Nail managed to respond, successfully coaxing me into a series of deep kisses.

 _Hmph!_ Piccolo registered his disapproval, then fell silent.


End file.
